Rika Haruno
Rika Haruno 'is an Original Character created by Haruna Artist for ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica before being given a story of her own, Puella Magi Rika Magica. Profile *'''Full Name: Haruno Rika (春野 莉花) *'Age:' 15 *'Eye Color:' Lavender *'Hair Color:' Violet *'Japanese pronoun:' Watashi (私) *'School:' Morning Star Academy Etymology *'Haruno' (春野): means "spring field". *'Rika' (莉花): translates to "jasmine flower". Appearance Rika is a fair-skinned girl of average height and weight. She has sleepy, half-lidded lavender eyes and always has a small stoic frown. She has shoulder length straight, violet hair tied in drill-like pigtails. Personality On the surface, Rika is stoic, aloof and deadpan. Rika generally shows a complete lack of expression complete with a monotone voice and usually draws a blank when emotions are out on the table, uncomfortable when others talk about them. She isn't a fan of comforting, not being a cruel or apathetic person, but simply having emotional issues of her own that stop her. As a small child, Rika was extremely timid and shy, always hiding behind her elder brother, who she saw as a best friend than a sibling. Also as a child, Rika was introduced to theater, acting and different types of media. She quickly discovered her love for acting and movies, possibly from watching her mother on TV, who was a famous movie actress at the time. As Rika grew, her mother left the movie industry and decided to go into business herself with the Haruno Theater, where many from all around would put on plays and shows, young Rika always wanting to help out. All of this changed shortly after Rika turned 15, when the theater went bankrupt, leaving her family with little-to-money. Around the same time, she met a certain incubator. Puella Magi Information *'Soul Gem:' Purple Flower on her Headband *'Weapon:' Halberd *'Wish:' To "erase the time mama's theater disappeared...It made me happy, I want to be happy again.." *'Doppel form: 'Marilyn Magic * Witch Detection: Using her Soul Gem, Rika can detect witches. * Erasing and Resetting: Due to her wish, Rika has the ability to erase certain immediate or recent events from ever happening. This ability although causes great consequences shortly afterward. * Physical Enhancement: Like all Magical Girls, Rika gains inhuman speed and strength. Furthermore, heightened senses/reflexes and the power of regeneration. * Weaponry Skills: Wielding a halberd, Rika is an acceptionally excellent fighter in combat and master of melee weapons, especially the halberd. When and/or if used with magic, Rika can multiply or manipulate her weapon's size. Marilyn Marilyn「 」 The Cursed One of Jealousy. Her form is an actress. When Rika commits a sinful act, her Soul Gem becomes discolored. Rika's hair transforms and the Cursed One reveals herself. She is constantly tries to be a good actress, always opening the curtains but always unable to go onstage. Due to her eternal stagefright, she always makes the humans who enter her barrier perform for her. She hates messing up. Marilyn's two familiars are: Brad「 」and Morgan「 」. Brad's job is to be Marylin's advisor, helping her read her lines and making sure she doesn't forget anything, as the Cursed One tends to forget quite easily due to her constant stagefright. Morgan's job is to act as the show's director, making sure everything goes as planned even if the Cursed One doesn't actually go on stage. Gallery Rika Haruna Puella Magi.png|Rika's Magical Girl form Trivia * The name of Rika's Cursed form, Marylin is a Hebrew name that means "Wished-for child". It is a popular name in history. ** Rika's Cursed One is probrably a reference to Marylin Monroe, a famous American actress who died of a drug overdose in 1962. ** The pattern is followed by her familiars Brad and Morgan, who are references to Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman. Category:Puella Magi Category:Haruna Artist Category:Weapon User: Staff Category:Weapon User: Halberd